


Drunk in love

by StydiaFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, I Love You, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is drunk and wants Stiles to pick her up. She never thought she'd end up confessing her feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk in love

Saturday night and Stiles was at home watching some movie he found online. He was invited to some lacrosse player’s party but he wasn’t really in the mood until he got a call from Scott. “Hey Stiles?!” he yelled. He was probably at the party so he couldn’t hear him. “Yes Scott it me.” He said amused “What’s going on?” he said. “So Lydia got really drunk and she’s crying saying that she wants you to come pick her up. She locked herself in the bathroom upstairs.” He said. Stiles grabbed his car keys telling Scott he was on his way.

Once he arrived at the party he saw Scott was waiting for him. He led him upstairs towards the bathroom. “I’ll leave you to it.” He said. It was much quieter upstairs. He knocked on the door. “Lydia it’s me Stiles.” He said. The door unlocked on Lydia was standing there. Her eyes were puffy from crying. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. She launched herself at him. Her hands found their way around his neck. She was sobbing in his shirt. “Shh Lydia it’s okay.” He said soothingly. “It’s alright.” When she calmed down he whipped some mascara of off her face. “What’s wrong” He asked her. 

“I don’t know what to do anymore. Allison’s gone Aiden is gone dad and Jackson have left me before them.  Everyone I care about leaves me! I thought that getting drunk would help but it didn’t. I’m sorry I made you come all the way here.” She said. Stiles kissed her forehead. She looked down. “Hey, hey look at me. It’s not your fault they left you couldn’t do anything about it. As for me coming over I would go to the end of the earth for you.” He said. She looked at him and a tear slipped down her check. How did he do this? How did he make her feel better so fast? How did he make her feel so loved? “Stiles, take me home?” she whispered.

They walked downstairs and Lydia was holding Stiles hand. Scott gave Stiles a nod. They left the party. Lydia was still a little drunk. “Stiles can I stay at yours?” she asked. “Sure” stiles said. They rode towards Stiles’ in a comfortable silence. Somewhere along the way Stiles had put his hand on hers and they had intertwined their fingers.

They walked inside still hand in hand. The sheriff had just left for his night shift. He handed her a jersey kissed her forehead. “Goodnight Lyds” he said. He headed towards the door. “Stiles would you mind staying?” she asked. “No of course not.” He said. They laid down next to each other face to face. Lydia had sobered up by now so she was well aware of what was going on. “Lydia? Why was I the one that had to come and get you?” he asked.

 “I told you everyone I really care and love with the exception of Aiden have left me.” She said. Stiles nodded. “You’re the only one’s who is left.” She raised her hand cherishing his cheek. “It’s been long enough.” She whispered. She bent down and kissed his lips passionately and he kissed her back. His arm came around her waist and he pulled her closer. It was breath taking. When they came up for air they looked at each other with awe and love. Neither of them wanted to ever stop looking at each other nor kiss each other like the way they had a few seconds ago. Lydia was the one to break the silence when she whispered “I love you.” Stiles’ breath caught in his throat. “I love you too. So much.” He whispered back.

Lydia turned around and pressed her back against his torso. His arm wrapped around her and he pulled her closer as they fell asleep. It was the best sleep both of them had in a long time. _Especially Lydia._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. If you did please leave a Kudos and a comment <3


End file.
